The Rebellion
by KingofAgony
Summary: In ths story, Harry is entering his seventh year at Hogwarts, and is very excited... that is, until he gets to school where he finds that things aren't normal....


**The Rebellion**

_Chapter 1: A little surprise_

"Morning, Ron" Harry said, yawning as he climbed out of bed.

"Morning, Harry" Ron replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I guess so" Ron replied, putting his shirt on.

Harry's hate for the Dursley's had only grown over the years, and at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had simply decided that he was not going back there.

Ron, hearing this, quickly offered Harry a place at his house for the summer.

Harry would never pass up a chance to spend time with the Weasley's, so he naturally said yes. Harry and Ron had spent all summer having fun: playing quidditch with Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, bugging Percy, and getting into mischief.

Sadly, it was now over. All the fun they had had was over, and now they had to go back to school. It wasn't that they hated school, there were just other things that they'd rather do with their time.

The door to Ron's room suddenly burst open and there stood Mrs Weasley in the doorway.

"Ron, Harry, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up! And look… you haven't even packed you bag yet, Ron, tsk tsk. Just TRY to hurry. You have five minutes, and then we're leaving with or without you." Mrs Weasley practically shouted at the boys.

"Yes mum…" Ron replied and Mrs Weasley slammed the door.

When Ron and Harry came down the stairs they saw the other Weasley's waiting, impatiently, for them.

"We thought you were never going to come down" Ginny wined when she saw them "Dad had to leave for work, he didn't have time to say bye"

"Yeah, yeah…." Ron replied, tiredly.

"Come on, come on, hurry up, you two" My Weasley said anxiously "You know, Ron, you're lucky your dad managed to borrow a car from the ministry this year or I don't know what we would have done."

Ron and Harry quickly threw their suitcases into the trunk, put Hedwig in the backseat and hopped in the car, not wanting to be late.

"Mum… since when do you drive?" Ginny asked a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can't. But I've your father do it and I've seen muggles do it, so how hard can it be?" Mrs Weasley stated boldly as she climbed in behind the steering wheel.

"That's the keyhole…Go button… hmmmm…more complicated than I thought" Mrs Weasley absent-mindedly muttered to herself. "Harry dear, would you mind tell me how you start it?"

Harry quickly explained where the key went, which pedal was to go, which was to brake, and how to steer the car, seeing as how he had been in the Dursleys' car (much to their dislike) many times. As soon as Harry was done explaining, Mrs Weasley put the key in the ignition, and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal!

"AHHH! MUM, HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron screamed as they shot out of the drive way down the road.

Mrs Weasley immediately took her foot off the gas.

"A bit touchy, that pedal" Mrs Weasley nervously giggled.

The rest of the trip to the train station was a bit smoother than their departure, but occasionally Harry had to tell her about certain rules of the road, such as not going through the lights when they're red, and to stop at stop signs. Luckily, they were not hurt and arrived at the station safely. As soon as they arrived at the station, Ron, Harry, and Ginny said their goodbyes, they quite literally leapt out of the car, grabbed their belongings from the car, and dashed towards Platform 9 ¾, which is a hidden platform that can be accessed only by wizards who know where it is, and can be reached by walking at a steady, brisk pace, through a column ¾ of the way between platform 9 and 10.

As soon as Harry, Ron, and Ginny had walked through the column, they heard the train whistle, signifying that it was ready to leave. No sooner had they climbed aboard the train, the doors closed, and shortly after that, the train started moving.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny found Hermoine sitting in one of the cars at the back of the train soon after it started moving and sat with her. They had a long conversation, catching up on what they had done over the summer.

Hermoine, apparently, had had a very good summer: (well, what she would consider good) she had read Hogwarts: A History for the 13th time, and much to her dislike, her parents had made her get a muggle job (being a waitress at a five-star restaurant), but besides that, she had mainly just spent time with her parents (going to plays, out to dinner etc.) and her muggle friends (who believed that she went to muggle university during the school year)

Almost instantly after they had finished catching up, Malfoy, and his two goons, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley, and… of course, the mudblood" Malfoy said slyly "Your parents still haven't realized that mudbloods will simply never succeed, have they? Tsk tsk. Well, muggles will be muggles (stupid ones, albeit)" He mutter under his breath

Harry quickly leapt out of his chair, wand in his hand "Don't you EVER talk to her like that! You'll be lucky if you end up being half the wizard she is.

"Yeah Malfoy! Back off!" Ron replied with a hint of fear in his voice, his wand also in his hand

"Threaten me all you want, but it still doesn't change the fact that your friend Hermoine here is a mudblood, and nothing ever will" Malfoy replied maliciously "Come Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving."

"Harry, Ron, thank you, but you really don't have to do that, you know" Hermoine replied, slightly sad.

"Yes we do" Ron replied "That filth Malfoy thinks he can just go around putting people down just because they're not _pureblood_… well he can't! And if someone doesn't stand up to him, he won't stop!" Ron replied, seeming almost angry now.

"I suppose you're right, but next time, maybe give me a chance to stick up for myself, otherwise he'll keep pushing me around, and he'll just think I'm weak and helpless.

They didn't talk for the rest of the trip, but just enjoyed sitting in each others company. When they arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train they were frustrated to hear that they had to walk all the way up to the castle because the ministry was currently borrowing all of Hogwarts horses and carriages. It took them a while to finally get to the castle, but when they did, they were quite surprised to find a most unexpected wizard waiting for them just inside the front doors.

"Hullo Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermoine" said Arthur Weasley with a grin.


End file.
